


natasha romanoff

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 5 [53]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:44:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara and Nyssa do a little roleplaying after Nyssa has to dye her hair red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	natasha romanoff

Nyssa is toweling her hair dry as she walks out of the bathroom. Sara is sitting on the edge of the bed, and stands when Nyssa enters. A drop of water rolls down the dark-haired woman's body until it disappears from sight. The blonde stalks forward and licks a droplet away from Nyssa's collarbone.

When Sara looks up, Nyssa's pupils are blown wide and her hands have ceased their movements, towel held limply. The blonde smirks. “You make a good redhead. Natasha Romanoff would be proud.”

“Who is Natasha Romanoff?”

“A hot redheaded Russian assassin from a comic book. Good thing you're hotter.”

Nyssa scowls at the cheeky smile on the blonde's face. In retaliation, the now-redhead trips Sara and pins her to the ground. They kiss for a moment before Nyssa pulls back and says in Russian, “I'm going to need you to come with me, little canary. You're going to have to be strip searched.”

“As you wish, Natasha.” Sara prances away with the biggest grin on her face.


End file.
